1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery is rechargeable and, therefore, is used in a variety of portable electronic devices. One type of secondary battery which has been proposed includes a material having a high reactivity, e.g., lithium. For this reason, lithium batteries have been widely used.
A secondary battery may have a single cell or multiple cells depending, for example, on output and capacity requirements. A small device (such as a mobile phone) may have relatively small output and capacity requirements and, therefore, may use a single secondary battery. Conversely, a notebook computer or small personal computer may have larger output and capacity requirements and, therefore, may use a battery pack equipped with multiple secondary batteries that are connected in parallel or series.
Batteries must evolve in order to meet the requirements of their host devices. These requirements often include enhanced stability and miniaturization.